


In the (Literal) Closet

by FBGM



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Getting Together, Locked In, M/M, boyfs, rich meddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBGM/pseuds/FBGM
Summary: Rich is tired of Michael and Jeremy pining so he decides to do something about it





	In the (Literal) Closet

“I just want you to know that I’m sorry.” Rich grabbed Michael’s arm and dragged him down the hall. “But as soon as you tell him I’ll let you out.”

“Let me out of what?” Michael stumbled over his feet as Rich sped toward a door.

He yanked the door open and shoved Michael inside… a closet. The door slammed and there was a click. Michael turned the handle. Locked.

“Hey, Michael.”

Michael jumped. He hadn’t even noticed Jeremy sitting on the floor.

“What the hell? What is this?”

Jeremy shrugged. “No idea. Rich said we could come out ‘once everything is revealed’. Any idea what that means?”

Michael flushed and was grateful for the dark. “Nope. Not a clue.”

He dropped onto the floor beside Jeremy.

“Me either.” Jeremy dropped his head onto Michael’s shoulder. “I mean, what is there to reveal? I don’t hide anything from you.”

It should’ve been a sweet and heartwarming sentiment to hear from one’s best friend. But all it did was remind Michael that his feelings truly were one sided.

“Are you done yet?” Rich yelled through the door.

“Yes! We did it! Let us out!” Michael yelled back.

“Alright. Tell me what you learned.”

Michael groaned and kicked the door. Rich laughed.

“That’s what I thought.” They heard his footsteps fade away.

“How long do you think he’ll keep us in here?” Jeremy asked. It had been nearly twenty minutes and he was rummaging through the shelves in Rich’s closet, squinting at items in the dim lighting.

“Until we die probably.” Michael was sprawled out across the floor. His head was touching one wall and his feet were pressed up against the opposite wall.

Jeremy sighed. “What could he possibly want us to admit?”

“Maybe,” Michael propped himself up on his elbows. “It’s not like something we’re actively trying to hide, you know? Maybe it’s just something we haven’t mentioned.” He lied like he didn’t know exactly what it was Rich wanted him to say.

“Okay.” Jeremy grabbed Michael’s extended hands and pulled him to his feet. “Um, I had cereal for breakfast.”

Michael snorted and rolled his eyes. “A little more personal please.”

“Fine.” Jeremy playfully huffed. He ducked his head. “I’m sure you know this but I don’t think I’ve ever really said it. I’m really grateful that you were always there for me when my dad… wasn’t. It meant a lot to me.”

“Jer.” Michael pulled him into a hug. “Of course. I’ll always be there for you. Unfortunately,” He released Jeremy. “I don’t think that’s quite what Rich had in mind.”

“It’s not!” Rich’s muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

“Jesus!” Michael jumped. “How long have you been there?”

“Like five minutes.”

“Can you maybe give us a hint as to what we’re supposed to be revealing?” Jeremy asked, growing steadily more annoyed.

“Oh I think Michael knows.” Rich sang and then they heard his feet fade away once more.

Jeremy turned to Michael, eyebrows raised. Michael swallowed.

“I don’t know what he’s talking about.” Michael shook his head, trying to back up but running into a wall.

“Well,” Jeremy clearly wasn’t convinced of this. “Fine. But it’s your turn.”

“My turn to what?”

“To admit something. I went. Your turn.”

Michael sighed and dragged his hand down his face. There was only one way out of this. Both the conversation and the closet.

“I have a crush on someone.” He felt childish describing his very intense and overwhelming feelings as ‘a crush’. But he was desperately trying to avoid using the phrase “like like”.

“Oh?” Michael didn’t miss the way Jeremy took a slight step backward. “Why, uh, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was scared.” Michael shrugged.

“Why?” Jeremy’s eyes were wide and he moved forward, counteracting his previous step away. Almost like he was… hopeful.

“Because I didn’t want you to laugh.” Michael avoided Jeremy’s gaze, not that he could see his eyes that well in the dark anyway.

“Why would I-oh.” Jeremy stopped himself. “It’s Rich isn’t it?”

“What?” Michael choked. “No!”

“Oh my god.” Jeremy took two steps back. He had reached the other wall. “It totally is.”

He laughed but Michael could tell it wasn’t the same laugh he usually had when teasing Michael about something. He seemed upset, annoyed. But that was probably Michael’s imagination.

“It’s _not_ Rich.” Michael insisted.

“I get it.” Jeremy shook his head. “You guys have been hanging out a lot more now. I see you giggling and stuff. And it’s embarrassing because… well no offense but… it’s Rich.”

“ _Jeremy_!” Michael begged.

“So what? You guys are secretly dating and he didn’t want to hide it anymore so-“

Michael groaned. He stepped forward and kissed Jeremy so he would shut the hell up. He pulled away. Jeremy was shocked, to say the least.

“It’s not Rich.” Michael whispered. He turned and banged on the door. “You win Rich! Just open the-“

Jeremy grabbed his arm, spun him around, and pulled him back in, crashing their lips together again. Michael faltered for only a second before he pushed Jeremy against the wall and kissed him back.

They pulled apart at the sound of laughter. Rich was smirking at them from the now open doorway. Michael blushed. He glanced down and then hastily removed his hand from under Jeremy’s shirt. Jeremy untangled himself from Michael and they both stomped toward the door.

“You’re welcome.” Rich grinned. “I’ll take my payment in-“ He groaned once as Michael punched his arm and then again as Jeremy punched his other arm. “Two overly aggressive punches.” He finished, rubbing his arms.

“Overly aggressive?” Jeremy raised his eyebrows.

“Okay fine. I deserved them. But I _did_ get you together!” He argued. “I deserve a thanks.”

Michael flipped him off instead. “Come on Jer. Let’s go home.”

“Whose home?” Rich cackled, dodging a pillow aimed at his head.

Michael and Jeremy walked to Michael’s car, hands brushing every few steps.

“So,” Michael said once they’d gotten into the car. “Whose house?”

Jeremy grinned, reaching out to thread his fingers through Michael’s. “Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Follow/talk to me on tumblr @ michaelmellonn


End file.
